


There's no one but you

by Crazytortuga



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Creepy turtles, F/M, Harem, Kidnapping, Kinks, Mating, Mating Bond, Multi, Obsession, Orgy, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazytortuga/pseuds/Crazytortuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young and irresponsible Mika didn't know the big mess she was getting into when, while doing her job as a pizza parlor receptionist, she started flirting with the 'nice sounding' Michelangelo over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New shoes

_'' To buy or not to buy? That's the question…''_  I said that to myself while contemplating my reflection in the store's mirror.

I have been standing here for about half an hour, pondering in my head whatever if spending more than two months of rent on this really beautiful pair of designer heels was really worthy or if it was just another of my frivolous craves.

'' Gosh, they look amazing on you!'' the kind but really determined to make me buy employee kept complimenting me nonstop ''they make you look really sophisticated ''

''Hihihi, thanks!'' and because I'm such a sucker for compliments, I was falling right into her net like a stupid giggling tuna.

''That model is a classic. You are very lucky to have found them at this price; they tend to sell out pretty quickly, even when they are not on a discount.''

''Y- Yeah I know, they are to kill for…'' Literally, my mother will kill me when she finds out.

'' _No, no, no! I can't do this! I can't take them. Even marking 40% off, they are still too expensive for me, and I don't want to live off eating only Ramyun for a whole month again…''_ I was having an inner turmoil at this moment. But even so, I knew what the right thing to do was _''Aff I would just look at them one more time before saying goodbye''_

However, my resolution was taken away as soon as I looked back at those two gorgeous pieces of black leather, shining under the warm yellow light of the store, which made them to contrasts dramatically with the crimson red sole… seducing me.

Then, as if I didn't look crazy enough already, I began rotating and flexing my feet and legs in every humanly possible angle, maybe with the hope of finding some kind of imperfection on them, a scratch or something, in a last attempt to convince myself they were just not worthy of having my mother disowning me for the second time this year…or maybe to bargain another discount because of that, who knows?

''Excuse me miss, is something wrong?'' I was brought back to reality by the concerned voice of the store's employee.

''Eh?'' a sudden shiver made me realize that I was almost sweating at this point. The pressure was just too much, and the blood thirsty look on the employee's eyes wasn't helping me either.

''Well, Ramyun is really delicious anyway'' I unintentionally said out loud.

'' W- what did you said?''

'' Nothing! I will take them please!''

''Nice choice''

 

* * *

 

'' Mom… Mom! Please stop yelling at me'' I whimpered into my phone while sprawled upside down my apartment's couch.

_'' No Mika! I just send you money last week! How is possible that you have already used up everything?''_

'' Mommy, I told you I had to spend it on school supplies… books and stuff'' at this point I was dreamily staring at my precious new shoes. Gosh, I really wanted to feel bad about lying to my mother but their beautifulness made it so hard.

 _'' I can't believe that Mika! How can school supplies cost that much? I'm sure you just spent it all shopping and partying again!''_  Alright, now I was feeling a little bit offended, not by the fact my mother thought so badly of me, but by the fact she thought I spent my own money partying! Please mom, that's what guys are for.

_''Mika, do I have to remind you the deal you made with your father and I, so we would agree you moving to study in New York? ''_

''Yeah, I remember the deal Mommy but…''

_''Don't mommy me young lady! Our deal was that your father and I were going to finance your studies and you were going to find a par-time job to finance your personal expenses! We are not made of money!''_

'' I know mom, but NYC is such an expensive city! You wouldn't believe it! Just taking the subway every day to go to school costs me…''

_''Oh cut it off young lady! I already know your 'NY is such an expensive city' speech! I bet you don't complain about how expensive the subway is when you go out partying with your friends on the weekends''_

I face palmed myself this time. Great! I post a couple of photos of me and my friends going out at night on my twistagram, and my mother thinks I'm the new Lindsay Lohan…

'' Mom, please! I don't even go out that much! But if what you want is for me to stay all day long locked inside my apartment like a hermit, then FINE! I will just don't have any friends! I will just go straight to home after school every day. Maybe I should just buy a cat! Then I will not look that crazy when I start talking with the toaster!'' I was just rambling nonsense at this point.

_'' Tsk! You are such a drama queen''_

'' Mom, I want you to remember that I'm already doing everything you and my dad wished for me to do. I'm studying what you wanted me to study, and I always get good grades  _miraculously_ ; plus I don't use drugs and I'm not promiscuous. The only thing I did ask for was to come to study in New York and I even got an bad paid part-time job in a stinky pizza parlor just to make you happy… don't you think I deserve just a little bit of compassion?…'' I pleaded using my best puppy voice; I said voice because she couldn't actually see me making my puppy face.

_''…''_

''Mommy…?'' I asked even though I knew what that silence meant.

My mother let out a resigned sigh and I internally squealed of happiness because of it  _'' Alright… I will talk with your dad to see how much we can send you this time, but I'm warning you Mika! This will be the last time! Okay?''_

''Yes! Thank you mommy! I luve yo so much!''

_'' Ujum… be careful Mika, you are already an adult, and you have to learn how to take care of yourself… Your father and I wouldn't last you forever, maybe one day or another one of us will not be here anymore, or maybe both of us, and then who will take care of you?''_

I rolled my eyes at this ''Yeah, I know I promise you this will be the last time'' at least for this month.

She sighed again,  _''How I wish your sister could be there with you, she would surely know how to knock some sense into your head!''_

'' Yeah I'm sure she would… and then both of us would go out partying and shopping every day, so you and dad would have to send money for both of us''

My mother let out a chocked laugh  _''Remember to lit a candle for you sister tonight, okay?''_  I knew she was trying to speak normally but the sorrow was really noticeable in her voice.

'' Yeah mommy, I will''

_'' I love you Mika, please take care of yourself''_

'' I will, I love you too and tell daddy I love him too please''

 

* * *

 

'' Are you sure you want  **that** to be on your pizza sir? Excuse me for my rudeness, but it sounds kind of gross'' I giggled.

I was already doing my night shift at Tony's pizza, and because we were short on people Tony had assigned me the special task of taking the delivery orders. I said especial because he never let anyone else but him to take the orders.

Tony's it's a small pizzeria just a couple of blocks away from my apartment. So, even when I go out smelling like pizza every day and don't get paid well enough, its closeness as well as its flexible work schedule make it a really convenient place for me to work at. Also, as a person living on an instant noodle diet, I really appreciate the occasional free pizza.

_'' Of course babe, it tastes amazing! You should not judge it until you have tried some''_

I chuckled again; this guy was so funny.

Believe me, I never speak with costumers this way, but this guy sounded so laid back and friendly that I couldn't help myself and act a little bit unprofessional. Okay…really unprofessional.

''Mhmp… I don't know sir, I appreciate my health a lot'' I tried to sound more collected this time… tried.

But then he just snorted at my sudden 'seriousness'  _'' Please girl, you should see me then! I'm the definition of health and I eat one of those almost every day''_

''Oh really? You must be really ripped then'' Omg! Did I say that last part out loud? Was I actually flirting with a costumer over the phone? I'm going crazy or something? Or is that I had become that sexually frustrated that even 'nice sounding' guys turn me on? Either way, I smacked my forehead against the counter after realizing my lameness.

'' _Pfff, girl you should see my arms! I bet you could not grip them all even using both hands''_

That last comment made me lift my head from the counter and almost choke to dead ''R- Really… Wow…'' was the deep answer I came up with.

_'' Are you new there? I don't recall ever talking with you before and I believe I would remember such a cute sounding babe''_

Okay, now I was giggling like a high school girl while twirling the end of my ponytail ''No, I have been working here for about six months, but judging by the really dangerous glare my boss is giving me right now I don't think I would be here much longer…'' I made that last part sound like a joke, but seriously, my boss was just standing a couple of feet behind me, burning the back of my head with his intense glare. Maybe that rumor about Tony being an ex-mafia boss wasn't so inaccurate after all, because if looks could kill…

This time he let out a good laugh and I actually felt my cheeks reddening even more  _''Damn girl, that would be such a shame! I will not let that happen! I'm a VIP customer over there you know? I have my privileges and I'm almost sure one of them is being able to talk with the pretty receptionist as much as I want…''_

Damn… Could he be more charming? '' Thanks ehmm…''

_''Michelangelo! But you can call me Mikey baby cakes''_

Yes he could! '' Thank you Mikey, but you don't even know if I'm pretty, I can be an old woman or even a dude for all you know'' I couldn't help but teasing him a little, even though it was the truth for me too, he could have been a 40 years old fatty living with his mother or a serial killer.

_'' I know, because I'm seeing you right now…''_

'' Eh?''

_''MIKEY! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE TO ORDER THE FUCK*NG PIZZA, I'M STARVING HERE DAMN IT!''_

My conversation was suddenly cut off by a really loud and irate scream.

 _'' Back off Raph! I'm having a conversation here, if you are that hungry just eat one of Don's pop tarts or something ''_ he snapped, suddenly changing his friendly voice for a more serious and menacing one.

 _''No you cannot''_  another voice suddenly spoke.

_''That's disgusting! Give me the phone NOW! I will make the order! I can't believe you are that USELESS!''_

It seemed that hunger had literally driven this other guy wild, because there was something really feral sounding in his voice. But I'm no one to judge, I also become crazy when I'm hungry.

That aside, I started to wonder why Mikey had said that about being able to see me… was he actually near here? Or was he talking figuratively? I don't know why, but I had the sudden bad feeling it was neither of those.

_''No! I'm the one talking with the pretty lady here. If you want the phone you will have to catch me first, muscles for brain!''_

I was thinking that all this argument was turning to be a little bit funny, until I heard the other guy roaring like an enrage beast and a startled gasp coming from Mikey.

''Hello?'' I asked, but instantly removed the phone from my ear when I started hearing screams and several objects breaking on the background.

I was about to hang up the phone when I heard a really loud PAM! As if they had literally broken through a wall or something, and then the sound of two persons really… getting on it.

 _''Aww… mmhh…aww… That's it!''_  a really aroused feminine voice moaned loudly.

 _'' Dude! Way to go Leo''_  Mikey cheered.

 _'' Awww grosss!''_  The enrage voice exclaimed.

 _'' Raphael! Michelangelo! What the hell? What's wrong with you two!? You broke the door!''_   Really dude? That's what you are really worried about?

 _'' Awww… please don't stop!''_  begged the moaning girl, apparently totally oblivious of the new audience.

 _''You two get out of my room, you will have your turn later!''_  the third voice commanded.

_'' Don't be such a bad brother Leo… share something with your baby brother''_

_'' No Mikey, Its Donnie's turn next, he specifically asked to go before you, given the mess you made of the last one... and you know how much he likes redheads''_

My face turned as blue as my uniform t-shirt after hearing that… Did they forget I was still on the phone? What kind of sick person would ask his brother to share a girl? No! The worst part of it was the way they talked about it as if it was the most common thing in the world… And why haven't I hung up the phone?

 _''Pfff, Don's such a pervert! ''_  the one called Raphael snorted.

 _'' Maybe that's why he likes licking strawberry pop tarts so much!''_  Mikey insisted.

_''Too bad this one's drapes don't match the carpet''_

I need to add that while all this conversation was taking place, I could still hear the moaning girl on the background and the one called 'Leo' still going at it.

_''Oh! I think she's coming!''_

After that I definitely hung up the phone.

I gingerly turned around to see the face of my boss, which let me more confused than before, because it was a strange mix between anger and worry.

Nevertheless, I walked right to him and forcing my voice to sound as normal as possible I asked him: ''Can I go back to work in the kitchen sir?''

He just patted my shoulder and nodded.

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks I became so busy with school work that I almost couldn't take any shifts on the pizza parlor.

As strange as it was, Tony acted super comprehensive about it and even allowed me to skip as much as I needed.

It's not that he wasn't a nice person, but I knew he wasn't that nice of a person. That's why I couldn't help but notice that, after that bizarre call accident, he had started behaving differently towards me.

His strange change of attitude made me start thinking that maybe he knew something that I didn't about those strange costumers. Was it something bad? That Mikey guy told me they were VIP costumers so I'm sure Tony must at least know them in person. Were they bad people? What if they were part of Tony's ex-mafia group or something? There were just too many possibilities.

Even so, a strange feeling in my gut told me that the best thing I could do was to stay away from that matter. Reason why I decided to push my curiosity aside and never ask or mention to Tony or anyone else anything related to those bizarre brothers.

However, my resolution didn't stop me from dreaming about them, taking turns to have sex with that unknown girl while eating the pickled and peanut butter pizza Mikey had intended to order that night.

The spookiest thing about it was that all of them just looked like dark shadowed people, except for the girl, who was a beautiful moaning redhead; and of course, the pizza.

Despite the erotic mood of the dream, I was far from feeling aroused. On the contrary, I was feeling actually quite disturbed.

Anyhow, I was just grateful with my subconscious for not being as sick as to place me in that unknown girl place.

 

**To be continued...**


	2. Clubbing is the worst

''HELLO MIKA GIRL!'' My friend Maddie chirped into the phone.

'' Maddie… What's up?'' I was too tired to fake any excitement.

'' _Girl! Let's go out tonight! We must celebrate the end of those hideous midterms!''_  I need to point out that she wasn't asking me, she was ordering me. Still, no force in the nature would ever make me move from my warm and cozy bed, not even Maddie.

'' What? At this time? It's too late to go out now, don't you think? It's already…  _6pm_ '' Okay, that was really lame, I know, but I had just woke up from an extremely well-deserved nap after an exhausting examination week and I was still drowsy.

'' _Please Mika, stop being such a grandma , Its Friday already! You are only twenty-one once girl! You need to be wild while you still can!''_

I just made an incomprehensive sound of protest in response; because, for much as I would have liked to throw all my tiredness away in order to start living  _La Vida Loca_ \- as Maddie wanted, my body and my brain had already made the silent agreement of shouting down completely for the night.

'' _Come on! Everyone is going! And I heard Johnny is really excited to see you there'_ ' Please Maddie, as if that would be reason enough for me to change from my comfy jammies to a uncomfortable clubbing outfit.

'' I don't give a Zzzz…'' I was starting to slip off to dreamland again when…

'' _Plus, this would be a great opportunity for you to show off those beautiful and expensive heels you have been boasting about this whole two weeks''_

'' Where did you said we were going?'' Yep, dreamland could definitely wait.

 

* * *

 

Tonight the universe was definitely plotting against me.

It's been two hours already since I arrived to the stupid club, and the only  _wild_  things I done so far are sit on the bar and drink vodka with cranberry juice.

It wasn't as if I liked sitting here, all by myself, while my friends enjoyed themselves because I wanted to be unsocial. Believe me, after going through all the hassle of dolling up myself and coming all the way to Manhattan, I would have at least danced my ass off all night.

However, it seemed that tonight the Karma have decided to make me pay for all the times I lied to my momma about needing money for school supplies.

Reason why, as soon as I entered the club believing I was the  _queen of the night_  with my gorgeous new heels, I slipped over a unknown substance on the floor and landed right on my butt, leaving me not only with a wet and sticky bottom, but also with a swollen and painful twisted ankle.

Fortunately, my shoes didn't suffer any damage. Also, the attentive but obviously interested of avoiding a lawsuit nightclub's staff, gave me a cold compress to tie around my ankle, and a really cool free t-shirt with the club's mascot,  _coco the drunken crocodile_ , on it.

''Argh'' I growled, circling the rim of my glass with my finger.

'' Now please explain to me what is a pretty girl like you doing sitting all alone?'' a masculine voice whispered from behind.

I gingerly turned over my seat to meet the voice's owner. Because, really? who could still be saying things like that at this age?

''Johnny Hey! How are you?'' I greeted, faking an awkward toothy smile.

'' It's your ankle better? I heard you fell as soon you came in'' at least he didn't see it, thank God.

'' Yes I'm fine, thanks to the alcohol I almost don't feel any pain now'' It wasn't exactly the truth but it wasn't a lie either.

'' I thought you weren't supposed to mix alcohol with painkillers…''

'' I didn't take any painkillers''

''Oh tough girl… I like that''

I just smiled in response; I really didn't have the energy to keep raising my voice between the loud music anymore… as well as to keep faking interest in Johnny.

''What are you drinking?'' Yet, that question made me perk out a little.

''Vodka with cranberry juice, but I will really love some Jagerbombs'' now I was smiling genuinely.

''Alright, two Jagerbombs please!'' he told the bartender.

'' _Yeiii free drinks!''_  I cheered internally.

 

* * *

 

Ten Jagerbombs later, I was feeling like the happiest girl on the entire club. Proving again the amazing power of alcohol and energy drinks mixed together.

''Wooow! Drink Johnny! Drink!'' I screamed with my arms on the air.

Beside me, Johnny was doing the ten tequila shots challenge, and gulping tequila shot after another as if they were just water. I had to admit it, the man had some skill.

'' Argghh'' he groaned satisfied after finishing the last shot.

Because he completed the challenge in less than 20 seconds, the bartender congratulated him and gave him a free t-shirt, which made the small crew that had formed around us start cheering and whooping loudly.

'' Hey Mika, look at this!'' Johnny said, spreading proudly his new t-shirt all over his torso ''now we match'' his new t-shirt was the same color as my dress.

I thought that gesture was kind of adorable, considering most guys aren't interested in the color of your clothes but what's underneath it only ''Yes, I think we do match'' it was just after saying it, when I realized the double entendre that my comment had, but I hoped Johnny would be too dizzy to notice it.

However, even after those ten tequila shots he wasn't drunk enough to let that comment slip away; and I think my bad use of words plus my drunken goofy smile were what gave him the push he needed to embrace me in a tight, not-so-friendly hug.

'' _Ugh my makeup… ''_ I thought while my face was being crushed against his chest.

''Johnny… I think you need to eat something'' at least I was still able to speak coherently.

''Mmmh..? Yeah, maybe… What you want to eat?'' he asked, flashing a charming smile and finally breaking the hug. Unfortunately, he thought it was a good idea to put his hands around my waist.

On sober circumstances, I would have immediately stopped all this touching, but thanks to the alcohol I was able to shrugged it off and think  _''Yeiii free food''_

.

* * *

.

Once I started thinking about food, I got an awfully bad crave for a pickles and peanut butter pizza. Yes, I know what you are all thinking… It sounds gross. Yet, my drunken mind had a really weird fixation with trying it out, and I only knew one place that would still be open to take such a particular request.

''Hello Hello…!'' I practically yelled while entering the pizza parlor. For some strange reason, I have always liked to let people know when I'm drunk.

''Oh! Hi Mika, long time no see'' Tony greeted me back from behind the counter; he was still working even at this hour…such a workaholic.

By the time we arrived to the pizzeria, the super intoxicated Johnny wasn't even able to walk by himself, so I made him lean on my shoulders and sat him over a stool near the counter.

''Did you already finished with all your exams?'' Tony asked while he polished the cutlery.

''ALELUYA! I finished them today'' I confirmed with a big smile '' so I think I will be able to come back on Monday…unless you need me to start tomorrow of course'' I was internally praying he would say Monday was okay.

'' No, Monday is fine'' he answered a little bit too hurriedly.

'' Good, I will be here on Monday then''

'' But if you want to take more days off… you know, to take a rest, or maybe one or two weeks more…''

''What…?'' Okay, now I was confused.

''You know, only if you want… I know how stressing those examinations weeks can be for a student and…'' There it was! The strange behavior Tony has adopted since the bizarre call incident.

''Okay, I get it''  _No I didn't get it, but I wanted to avoid bringing the topic of those strange brothers out_  ''Thank you Tony… for your consideration, but I think I will be ready by Monday. Plus, I really need to start working again''

''Alright'' Gosh, he even sounded disappointed. But, if he didn't want me here, why he didn't just fire me?

It's unlike him to beat around the bush like this. I had seen Tony firing people millions of time before only because they were 10 minutes late without breaking a seat. So, why is he acting like this now? The only thing I was sure of is that it didn't fit his Italian thug image at all.

I carefully went behind the counter, but I couldn't take my eyes away from Tony, who has suddenly become very immerse on his polishing cutlery task. He definitely was hiding something from me.

''I would like a pickles and peanut butter pizza, please!'' I yelled at Marcus, the only person who was still working in the kitchen at this time, through the small window that communicated the front of the restaurant with the kitchen. I also took the opportunity to ring the little bell that was there to announce the orders, only because I enjoy annoying Marcus.

He answered me with a kind ''Fuck you Mika!''

My sassy retort was interrupted by Johnny gagging after hearing my fancy pizza topping request.

''There, there'' I cooed, stretching over the counter to smooth his back ''I will order you some coffee''

After making sure Johnny wasn't going to spill his guts all over the pizza parlor floor, I turned around to take a sit but almost suffered from a heart attack when I bumped with Tony's fish-eyed expression fixed on me.

''EEK! Tony…what's wrong?''

He cleared his throat ''Noting, I'm sorry… I must be tired'' he looked at his shoes '' I will get some coffee for your friend'' after saying that he just disappeared inside the kitchen.

Well, that was awkward.

I looked around to see if anyone else had witnessed the strange scene, but the pizza parlor was almost empty at this time, except for a few costumers that, like me, have left some club in order to hunt for something to eat.

Seeing that Johnny wasn't in the state of carrying a conversation, I started checking my phone. There wasn't anything interesting in it, except for some messages from Maddie asking me where I was, and a couple of pictures of me in the middle of my disastrous fall that someone had shared on the class chat group.

'' _Assholes''_  I typed furiously.

After scrolling down a little more, I started rereading some old conversations with my mother, it was funny because half of my mom's texts were she asking me if I had eaten, and in the other half were she scolding me because I didn't call enough, even though I always made sure to speak with her at least once a day.

I had a smile on my face, until I reached some really old texts messages that were still saved in my phone ' _'Miki, when are you coming home? Dad is…''_ there were all messages from my sister  _''I just saw the photos you posted on your twistagram. I think you have put up some weight…''_ Yes, she was brutal like that '' _Mom is so mad with you right now Miki, but I already talked with her and she will send you more money tomorrow hehehe you own me big for this! Buy me a present!''_

I set my phone aside… It was just too soon… at least for me.

The really loud ring from the pizza parlor's phone startled me out of my thoughts.

''Tony, the phone is ringing'' I yelled, but nobody answered.

While trying to ignore the annoying piercing ring of the phone, I started inspecting my nails  _''Mmmhh, I really need a manicure… tsk, but I don't have any money…RING! RING! ''_ Man! The damn thing was so loud.

Annoyed, I looked around to see if anybody was planning to pick it up or something, but Tony was still on the back and the only other employee on guard was Marcus, who was in the kitchen.

The damn phone just continued ringing until I lost my cool and answered it… I don't know why I just didn't ignore it… I don't know what drove me to pick it up but I did it anyways…

''Tony's pizza how can I help you?'' considering my level of drunkenness, it was really remarkable how good I faked that business tone.

''…''

''Hello…?''

'' _Yeah, Good night, are you still doing delivery?''_

''Yes sir'' I answered without hesitation, even though I knew the delivery had already finished at 9.

'' _Great, I would like to order three large pizzas, one with strawberry jam and pepperoni, one with red peppers and extra cheese ,and the last one with pickles and peanut butter please''_

''…'' My mouth was hanging open. Really! What were the chances?

'' _Hello?''_

'' You are one of those perverted brothers, right?''

'' _Excuse me?''_

'' You are the one who likes redheads, aren't you? Donnie was it? '' I just guessed that because his voice was the only one I didn't remember.

''…''

''Hello…?''

''…'' I though he had ended the call, until I began hearing some furious typing on the other side of the phone.

All the silence was making me a little nervous, so I decided to break it by saying '' the strawberry jam and pepperoni pizza is for you right? Do you have a fetish for red things or something?'' I would like to defend myself at this point by saying that this was the alcohol speaking, and not me.

'' _MIKEY, come here now!''_

''  _What's up bro? I'm kind of busy''_

'' Busy doing what? Fucking a girl with one of your brothers YOU SICK PERVERT!'' I practically screamed into the phone, I still don't know why I was so pissed.

''  _Oh! It's that you babe? ''_ Wow, the genuine happiness in his voice really took me out off guard for a second there '' _Why did you left me like that the last time?''_

''You are gross dude!'' still, I spitted my comeback without regret.

''  _Why are you so mad at me, baby cakes? After we spoke that night, I had called there every day waiting to speak with you! But that stinky Tony told me you quit''_

I was quiet for a second ''Oh… that's right, I did quit!''  _I lied because I wasn't that stupid to blow Tony's cover off_  '' I'm just here because I stopped to eat some pizza and I just did Tony the favor of picking up the phone. Besides, I don't know why you want to speak with me so badly, I barely remember what we talked about before _that_  happened dude''

'' Hey Mika, here's the pickles and peanut butter pizza you ordered! _''_ Fuck you Marcus!

''  _Barely remember huh? I'm glad to know you trust me enough to follow my recommendations_ _ **Mika**_ _''_

'' What? What are you saying? Pfff, that pizza is not for me… and my name is not Mika is… Hillary''

'' _Ask her if her last name is Clinton''_ his brother decided to speak up again.

''Is that your brother listening?''

'' _Don, back up! You are upsetting my lady''_

'' _Then get out of my work space Mikey. Plus, it's not my fault she speaks so loudly''_

'' _But here is where the cameras are dude''_

''Cameras…? What cameras?''

''  _Don't mind that babe! And by the way… you look really hot in that mini tight dress''_

I wish I could have seen my expression in that moment, I'm sure it was priceless.

'' First! I will sue you for harassment. Second! I'm not your lady. And third! It's a long sleeve dress so don't make me sound so slutty. Now, if you would excuse me, I was just leaving with my BOYFRIEND somewhere else'' I said that while looking at the almost unconscious Johnny sprawled all over the counter.

''  _Pfff, what boyfriend? ''_

''My boyfriend! My really tall and bulky bear wrestled champion boyfriend'' I face palmed myself after saying that. Damn it! Why I'm such a bad liar? I could even hear his brother snorting on the other side of the phone.

And as I was expecting, Mikey let out a good laugh as well. However, it wasn't a sweet and playful laugh like the one I heard last time...

''  _Oh he sounds dangerous!''_ the penetrating and mockingly pitch of his laugh caused my hands to start trembling. I wasn't sure if they were trembling out of anger or fear, but it wasn't a nice feeling either way  _''babe you are hilarious!''_

I swallowed hard  _'_ ' Listen sir,I'm sorry that you have gotten the wrong impression about me, but I'm not interested, so please limit yourself to call only to order pizzas in the future. Goodnight''

'' _Oh…I think she's trying to end things with you Mikey''_ What's with that serious tone?

''  _Is because you made her mad Donnie! Don't worry baby cakes I will make sure you change your mind once we meet face to face''_

I hung up with the speed of a lightening after hearing that.

''What a weirdo'' I spitted, annoyed out of my mind.

I turned around to go back to my seat and, once again, I was startled to death by Tony and his weird facial expression.

''EEK! Tony! You scared me to death! Since when have you been here?''

Tony's empty dark eyes fixed on mine '' you think this is a game child?''

''Eh..?'' I wasn't sure if I had heard him right.

He took a step forward '' you think they are joking around or something?''

I took a step back '' W- Who are you talking about?''

''Mika, listen to me'' he grabbed my shoulders '' you need to get out of here''

My eyes were as big as plates at this moment ''Tony, I don't understand… ''

His voice turned gravelly ''Child… I don't even understand this… I don't understand them… but you cannot return to this place anymore, is for your own good''

I narrowed my eyes at him ''Are you firing me?'' if this was just a super elaborate excuse to fire me I was going to be so mad.

''NO! I'm not firing you; and please don't tell them I did! '' His face turned suddenly really pale.

''Tell who? Tony you are scaring me!'' he tightened his grip on my shoulders and began shaking me.

''They will kill me… please don't tell them I fired you… I'm just trying to do what's best for you'' he was shaking me so roughly that all my hair fell over my face.

I jerked out of Tony grasp, scared out of my mind ''you are crazy!'' I yelled to him. Then, grabbed my purse, my coat, and my really intoxicated friend and went out of there as fast as I could. I have had enough of this bullshit! I don't want to have anything to do with Tony and his mobsterfriends never again.

Even after exiting the pizza parlor I could still heard Tony screaming on the distance.

''Please don't tell them…''

''Don't tell them… they will kill me… ''

''Please…''

My ankle was killing me, I should have taken painkillers.

 


	3. Afraid of the dark

I felt a wave of relieve wash over me as soon as I stepped inside my apartment.

''Sigh… home sweet home'' I managed to said despise my short breaths intakes, and the 170 pounds of extra weight that were currently hanging onto my shoulders ''Damn Johnny…you are heavier than you look''

''Mmmgg…'' he wasn't even able to formulate words at this point.

We stumble until the living room, and once inside I tried to place him carefully over the couch. Sadly, I lost my balance and ended up dropping him onto the couch like a sack of potatoes. And of course, I fell as well, but unlike the really fortunate drunken Johnny, I didn't land over the couch's soft cushion but over the hard cold floor beside it.

''Ouch, Ouch…Shit!'' I whined, rubbing my aching lower back.

Before getting up the floor, I took off my shoes and untied the melted compress that was still tied around my ankle. I hissed at the sight of what appeared to be a surgically inserted a Ping-Pong ball inside it ''Jezz…that will hurt like hell in the morning''

I shoved my hair out of my face and huffed. What a night, not only I felt and landed over my butt twice, but I also lost my really convenient job in the pizza parlor…as well as the occasional free pizza I loved so much. Sigh.

A foreign snore took me out from my pessimist thoughts, and I turned around to stare at the pass out guy beside me. Johnny was out like a light, and I felt a small smile creep up on my face when I noticed his legs haggling over the arm rest because they were to long to fit in the couch ''Well pal, I will let you crash in my couch tonight, but don't get used to it, okay?''

It wasn't as if I didn't like Johnny. He was fun to hang out with and he looked a little bit like James Franco. However, every time I pictured something happening between us I just felt…  _'Meh'_

Before retiring to my bedroom, I grabbed a sharpie to write him a note…and also to draw a mustache on his face as payback for making me carry him.

**'' _Hello! You are in my apartment, just so you know you weren't abducted by some stranger. I left you some pain killers over the kitchen table, and there's also Ramyun over the microwave if you get hungry. Wake me up and I will kill you! With love, Mika''_**

* * *

 

''Urrghh'' I groaned, my head felt like it was going to explode at any minute. 

Believe me, this was not my first time waking up in the middle of the night because of a killer-alcohol-induced-headache. But, it certainly was my first time waking up because of a killer-alcohol-induced-headache, plus a really painful swollen ankle and a paralyzing backache, all courtesy of dragging a 6 feet tall unconscious guy for three entire blocks. Yes, I was still holding that grudge.

With my eyes still closed I started rubbing my temples ''I guess this is how it feels to wake up after a good beat up'' whoever said that women have a high pain tolerance, wasn't surely referring to me.

Rolling onto my side, I stretched my arm to reach my table light, though it was weird for it to be off in the first place, considering I never sleep without it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not scared of the dark or anything, but I'm a girl living alone in the city, and that tiny light on my night table really reassures me that no lunatic, robber, or rapist would ever trespass into my room… and also because of ghosts.

I prepared myself mentally to be blinded by the annoying yellow light of the lamp. Yet, despise of clicking the lamp switch several times, I was still covered in the same darkness. Thank you, table light! Out of all the nights you could have chosen to stop working you certainly choose the best one!

Irritated, I searched for my cellphone under my pillow to use it as a light, but… Surprise! Surprise! It wasn't there… I buried my face in my pillow and let out a frustrated groan  _''didn't I take my phone before going to bed? Mmmh, I think I did, but can't remember clearly''_

Letting the lack of light aside, I ventured my hand into the darkness, and lurched inside my night table's drawer to explore between its messiness for a box of Advil. I touched several things I didn't have any idea of why were there, as well as other things that I have been looking for ages, like my favorite X-acto knife  _''Afff I would have been so happy to find you last week''_ I tossed it aside again, continued rummaging until I finally felt the squared shape of the Advil box ''Jackpot!'' I celebrated before discovering that it was already empty inside  _''you have to be kidding me!''_

I took in a deep breath in order to calm myself down, and started thinking about the awful course of events I will have to follow in order to get the other box of painkillers that was over the kitchen table.

Gathering all my leftover energy, I started lifting my upper body with my arms, which caused my back to make a sharp cracking sound in protest  _''Damn it''_  I straightened slowly and dragged myself until the edge of the bed.

When I felt my feet touch the floor, I thought the worst had already passed and proceeded to my do my next task… look for something to cover myself, given that when I went to bed I just took off my dress and plummeted right into the bed; and I wasn't planning of going out of my room wearing only my underwear when there was a guy sleeping on the couch. I knew he would probably still be passed out, but in view of how great my luck has been tonight, I wasn't going to risk it.

Unfortunately, I wasn't counting with that after standing up and taking a few steps towards the closet; my ankle will start hurting so bad that it would make me drop immediately to the hard cold floor… for third time tonight.

''Fuck…'' I hissed, and found myself sweating profusely because of the sudden strain.

I crawled to the bed and with my one good leg, pushed myself right onto the bed again.

My eyes became glossy ''Okay, It seems like walking is off the table…'' I was officially trapped in the bed, I couldn't stand up, and all the sudden movement only made my headache turn into dizziness.

''…''

''Mom… where are you when I need you?'' In that moment, I was wishing with all my heart that my mother could somehow magically appear into my room and take care of me. However, imagining my mother just made me start remembering my home, my family, and how far I was from everyone, especially how far I was from a particular someone.

Suddenly, I found myself fighting back my tears.

''…''

''Mom… sniff…sniff ''

''…''

My eyes flooded with tears and I started to breath unevenly ''Sniff…sniff'' I was already in pain, and crying only seemed to worsen it, but I just couldn't seem to stop myself.

''…''

''Mia… you are so stupid…we were supposed to be living together in New York… why did you have to ruin everything and die'' Without noticing, I opened a door that was usually hard to close

''…''

''Sob…Sob…you leave me alone'' my whimpering became louder.

''  _Shhh… don't cry baby cakes. Is okay''_  I felt something gently wiping the sweat from my forehead.

I gasped and lifted into a sitting position in less than a second ''what the…?'' my eyes darted crazily around the room ''did I imagine that?'' I touched the place in my forehead where the foreign touch was still lingering.

Spite of being a little bit of a coward, I dared to ask ''Mom…?''

''…''

''…'' I heard nothing again, just the usual noise coming from the city.

''…''

'' _Yeah, I definitely imagined that… Is so curious how the brain can…''_

''Pfff… Really! Mom…? '' Someone burst out into laughing.

I jerked my head towards the noise's direction ''Whu-w- who's there?'' I asked more out of reflex than anything else.

''Oh babe, don't tell me you don't recognize me…''

I felt my heart jump into my throat ''Johnny…? Why did you come into my room? How did you even enter? My door was looked'' I was just been foolish; I perfectly knew this wasn't Johnny's voice.

'' Oh babe, now you are only trying to hurt my feelings''

As much as I just wanted to scream my lungs out, I managed to kept my cool to said ''who is it? this isn't funny…''

''Come on babe; don't tell me you can't recognize my voice?'' this time the same voice seemed to come from a different place in my room ''I will give you some clues…We had talked twice in the phone'' and it moved again ''you followed my pizza recommendation'' and again.

I found myself trying to keep it up with the voice sudden changes of place, and jerking my head from a direction to other.

''I'm also the image of health'' this time I heard it closer ''Come on! You know this, I'm sure Mika, just try guessing'' now I felt it just above me.

I instantly looked up hoping to find me face to face with the voice owner, but I just meet darkness ''M- Mi- Mikey?''

''Tim Tim Tim! We have a winner!'' He was just in front of me, like a big dark shadow standing at the end of my bed.

With a renewed energy that came to me out of nowhere, I jumped out of the bed as fast as I could, but before my legs could even touch the floor, I felt a powerful pair of arms catching me on midair, grabbing me by my shoulders and pinning me down to the bed again.

''He-lp hmmmggg'' I tried to scream until an enormous hand covered my mouth and almost my whole face.

''Shhh, keep it down baby cakes, your neighbors are sleeping''

''Mhhhmmgggg'' My legs begun kicking the air so hard that half of my body lifted by the impulse of it, and with both of my hands I tried to remove the enormous suffocating object out of my face.

''Easy…easy…'' was everything he said, almost as if my desperate intents to get free were only amusing to him.

I was starting to feel lightheaded because of the lack of oxygen and in a last attempt to release myself; I launched my arms forward in the darkness, but I only managed to scratch a strange leathery surface in front on me.

''Woah! You are a feisty one, aren't you?'' with his other big free hand he held both of my arms above my head

''Mhhmmgg'' as he hovered over me on the bed, he watched me struggle until I almost run out of air.

''I will let go of your mouth, only if you promise me that you will be quiet, deal?'' I just nodded ''Good girl'' satisfied, he finally removed his hand from my face.

I took in a sharp breath and started coughing. I couldn't see much in the dark but I was able to more or less outline his huge figure straddling me.

''W- what are you doing here! What do you want?'' my voice was raspy and my chest was rising and falling rapidly.

''What do you mean? I thought you were going to be happier to finally meet me''

My eyes widened as a realization suddenly hit me, and Tony's strange behavior suddenly started to made sense  _''They will kill me...please''_

''GET OUTTT! SOMEO- Mghhhhhhhmmmm'' He muffled me again with his enormous hand.

''Hey! You are cheater, you promise me to be quiet'' he covered my face for almost an entire minute and then removed it again.

''Cough… Cough… Please, please, just leave…''

'' Why are you like this? Is obvious you don't like being alone baby cakes, I saw how you were crying before''

''I- I wasn't crying because of that… it was because of my ankle… and other stuff'' Shit, why did I have to explain myself to this psycho.

''Awww… were you feeling bad babe? Don't worry I will take good care of you from now on'' before my brain could even start to process what he had said, one of his gigantic hands reached for my face, making me wince as soon as I felt it scrap against my skin ''don't be so scare, you already know me'' He insisted, and started stroking a side of my face with what I assume was his…  _thumb?_  I wasn't really sure but it was long and tick… Gosh, I was really hoping it was his thumb.

 _DISGUSTING_ ''No! I don't need you to take care of me, just leave me alone!'' I started struggling again but he was sitting over me, impeding me to move.

I never considered myself to be a weak person, and I always imagined that in situation like this I would be able to put up more of a fight. But I was wrong, I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, I couldn't do anything to protect myself. I was screwed.

''Shhhh… don't speak so loudly Mika, or I will have to cover your mouth again'' he continued stroking my face and wiping my wet cheeks.

New tears escaped my eyes and I started sobbing uncontrollably… I was scared…so scared.

'' Tsk… Humans... they freak out so easily…I'm treating you kindly because I like you, and look at you… tell me what I have to do to don't freak you out? Eh Mika?''

I really wanted to ignore the very important part were he said the word  _humans_ as something he was not, but obviously I just couldn't.

'' Y- You aren't human…?'' Without knowing why, I felt that it made a lot of sense.

''…'' his silence answered for him.

''What are you then?''

''Just… not a human''

''You just want to scare me, you cannot be serious''My heart was beating so loudly that I almost couldn't hear myself talking.

'' Why would I make up something like that? '' He seemed to be confused.

''Let me see you then'' I challenged; and in that moment, just in that moment, my curiosity surpassed my fear.

''…fine''

'' _F-Fi- Fine…?''_ I was freaking out again.

With a speed I imagine no human could possess, he flipped from my bed and turned on my room lights.

I growled as the sudden brightness blinded me, and covered my eyes with my hands.

''I'm sorry baby cakes… I didn't mean to hurt you… are you okay?'' I felt him in less than a second sitting in front of me again; rubbing my shoulders.

Finally, my sight adjusted and my eyes took in all off Mikey's  _glorious_ appearance.


	4. Mikey's type

For some strange reason, as soon as I saw Michelangelo under the room's bright light, the first thing that came to my mind was that famous scene from the original Jurassic Park movie. That where the giant T-Rex is attacking a jeep during a thunder storm and some guy wearing a safari hat yells _, "Don't move! He can't see you, if you don't move."_

I remember thinking that if T-Rexes were that easy to hide from, then they weren't scary at all; of course, later in life I found out that the T-Rexes not only could see just fine, whether the object was moving or non-moving, but that there was also quite a bit of evidence that their sight was extremely good, very possibly better than modern-day hawks and eagles.

Anyway, I still don't know why I thought following the advice of a movie, which was later proven to be scientifically wrong in so many aspects, would be the logical thing to do at that moment, but that was exactly what I did; I didn't scream, I didn't move, I didn't even blink, I just stayed there… immobile and waiting for the damn T-Rex to go away. That was the irrational response of my brain to this surreal experience.

''Yo! Earth to Mika…Are you alright babe?'' The sound of Mikey's voice brought me back to reality. How long has it been since I have just been staring at him without saying a word? I don't remember, but judging by his bored expression, I guess several minutes.

''You… aren't human'' I stated the obvious with a soft and shaky voice. Evidently, I was still having problems coming to terms with what my eyes were seeing, an enormous reptile looking monster, sitting in front of me on my bed.

''Nah, mutant'' he answered as he relaxed against the mattress. I have no idea how many humans he has met before me, but I could tell that I wasn't his first. He seemed way too used to this.

 _Mutant? What the hell is that?_  I was literally too stunned to react, a million thoughts jumped to my head right then ''Y- You are… some kind of… so- some kind of turtle?'' I actually wanted to say dinosaur, but the shell made me rethink my choice.

Mikey nodded excitedly, he seemed happy that I had guessed he was a turtle before anything else.

''So, do you like what you see baby cakes?'' he asked with a big cocky smile on his face while flexing his enormous biceps, veins popping out and everything. I didn't know if his intention was intimidate me or impress me by doing this, but it worked both ways with me. He could literally squish my head like a lemon with those arms.

I not a fiction fan, but I think everybody has wondered at least once how meeting an alien or a supernatural being would be like. For some reason, I always thought that if the universe gave me the chance, my reaction would be amazed instead of scared. Because that would signify that this world has more surprises than what we have been told. Something that would help spice up a little bit more this mundane and infinite loop we all call life.

But all was  **bullshit** , I wasn't excited, I wasn't discovering the mysteries of life or anything like that… I was terrified to the point I wasn't even able to scream for help. Fuck, I was wondering how I was going to be able to continue living peacefully knowing there are monsters like him really roaming around the world. Well, supposing I would continue living after this…

My train of thought was abruptly interrupted when I felt a pair of hands grabbing my feet ''EEK! S- Stay away'' I pleaded in the most pathetic voice I had heard myself produce and recoiled back until my back hit the bed frame.

He chuckled at my reaction ''Sorry, I thought a massage would help you relax'' he said, lifting his arms in surrender.

Even breathing became difficult in that moment  _''this isn't happening! This is just a nightmare. I will just breath, and when I open my eyes everything will be fine…'_ ' Gingerly, I gave him a side look from the corner of my eye and he flashed me a big toothy grin, which instead of making him look less threatening just creeped me out even more.

''A- Are you here to… e-eat me?'' that seemed like the more rational explanation for me at that time.

Mikey's expression suddenly changed from happy to shocked, and for a second I feared having offended him with my question, until his face lighted up into the same big goofy grin he had before ''Pfff… eat you?'' He laughed so hard that even his large hand wasn't able to muffle the sound of it ''babe… you are hilarious!'' he kept laughing while patting his knees. I have to admit that for a microsecond my fear melted into annoyance ''but, I don't eat humans, I prefer pizza…'' he wiped a little tear that had managed to escape from his eye.

I frowned, despise his friendly demeanor and the permanently plastered beam on his face, I had the feeling that something wasn't quite right with Mikey, and I confirmed it the moment he grabbed my face and made me look directly into his eyes ''but I like humans to do other things…'' he grinned.

With my face still trapped in his hands I saw my frightened expression reflected on his jet black pupils, and even thought I tried my best to hide the utter disgust his bold and sickening insinuation made me feel, I couldn't help but let it shown on my face when I asked ''you like humans _… in that way_?'' If he noticed it, then he just decided to ignore it, or maybe it just wasn't anything new for him. After all, I wasn't his first.

''Human girls'' he corrected ''Well  _duh_ … it's not like there are any female mutant turtles around, and even if there were, I would still like human girls more'' he said matter-of-factly.

I jerked my head out of his grip and immediately lowered my sight '' _Holly shit; I know I have months complaining about being single… but this? REALLY?''_  I was obviously busy dealing with many complex emotions inside my head. Reason why, I didn't put much thought into my next stupid question ''How could you know that?''

With a smile that almost split his entire face in two and that sent shivers running down my spine, he gripped both of my legs and yanked them to his sides. I squealed in surprised when I lurched forward because of the sudden pull and accidentally landed my palms over his plastron trying to regain my balance  _''EEK, I'M TOUCHING HIM''_ I whimpered in my mind as I found myself in contact with the creature.

''Well there are a lot of reasons baby cakes'' we were so close that I could perfectly detail every scale on his inhuman face and count every thread of his tattered orange mask ''like how soft their skin feels…'' as soon as he said that, one of his thick fingers began tracing an imaginary line in one on my thighs. I jolted because of the sudden contact an ended up hitting my head with the wall behind me. He didn't seem to care tough.

''Hmmm your skin feels like marshmallows'' he was now using all his three fingers to stroke my legs. All I wanted in that moment was to push him away, but when I tried it was as pointless as trying to push a brick wall.

''S- Stop'' I pleaded as his hand went up to the sides of my stomach.

Tears started to fall, and between my struggled, desperation and revulsion he continued telling me the reasons why he preferred human girls ''and I like girl's hair a lot… is so pretty and always smells so good'' he buried his face into my hair and started nuzzling against it ''Yours smell like…'' he took a long and deep breath and his voice suddenly dropped from delighted to disgusted ''booze and… like that human male sleeping on your couch… I don't like it'' he looked at me with a cranky expression. Like the one a child wears when they don't want to eat their vegetables.

My eyes went directly to the door  _''Like that human sleeping on your couch_ …?'' it took a second for his words to make sense inside my mind before I gasped ''Johnny!'' I had completely forgotten about him ''how did you knew he was here? If you did something to him I-''

He obviously was too busy playing with the hem of my bra to pay any attention to what I was trying to say ''But more importantly… I love how defenseless chicks are… they are so cute and weak… I can overpower them so easily'' his innocent-like expression didn't even flatter after saying such a horrible thing.

''Oh…th- that's bad Mikey… you cannot overpower girls'' my clenching teeth barely let me speak.

Gently, he wiped the tears running down my cheeks ''don't be so scare Mika, I will be good with you'' he loosened his grip on my legs and I took that opportunity to hug my knees to my chest in a pathetic attempt to get away from his attentions. The fact that I was still on my underwear really didn't help me at all.

He rolled his eyes '' why are you covering yourself? I had already seen everything…well, almost everything'' taking a small dagger out of nowhere he skillfully twirled it between his large fingers before proceeding to shredder into little pieces my really expensive  _La perla_  underwear set, together with what was left of my dignity.

''N-NO'' I shouted, instantly covering my now bare chest with my arms.

He made a cat call whistle ''Wow that's what I'm talking about'' effortlessly, he pulled my arms out of the way ''Mmmhhh baby cakes you are beautiful… even though I prefer them a little bit larger''

My face grew hot ''Please… don't do this please…EEK'' he cupped one.

''Yeah, I definitely like them bigger, how big are yours? like a C? Well, that's not too bad'' he half shrugged as he began squeezing.

 _Fuck you!_ I have never felt so humiliated in my life… I was completely overpowered. How come that nobody has called the police? I'm pretty sure at least someone should have heard me crying by now. Stupid useless neighbors! They complain every time I invite friends over or play loud music, but when I'm about to be raped they just don't give a damn, what a sick world! Or maybe is just my terrible luck playing against me again. It's is Johnny still outside? How come he won't help me? Oh right… he was practically dead because of the alcohol. Aff, if at least I was able to run.

''Ughh…'' I whimpered when I felt a sudden pressure between my legs

''Mmmhh, you feel so warm'' he said as he rubbed one of his thick finger around my entrance ''Funny, now that I think about it that's another thing I like about human women… they are always warm…except when they are dead of course that's when I don't like them anymore'' How he managed to sound so innocent even while saying things like that it was beyond my comprehension.

His movements were really crude and fast ''s- s-top it h-hurts'' I began squirming like a wild animal ''Mikey…stop!''

''Ups! Sorry baby cakes I will try to be gentler…'' he slowed down and began doing circling movements ''It's that better?''

''N- NO!'' more out of reflex than an act of bravery, I took advantage of the fact that my one good leg was free and tried kicking him in the face.

''Wow someone is angry, isn't it?'' he chuckled as he grabbed my ankle.

I felt impotent, he was nonchalantly touching my most private place and I couldn't do anything about it ''Stop touching me you FUCKING MONSTER'' I spitted with so much anger that I couldn't believe that was my voice.

He froze for a minute, and in that moment of silence a strange trepidation invaded me  _''Shit… he's pissed''_

Suddenly and without any warning, he pushed me out of the bed with so much force that made my head bounce against my night table, before landing face down over the hard cold floor. The overwhelming pain took the air out of my lungs and left me speechless.

''Gezz… just when I was thinking that you had finally calmed down…'' still sprawled on the floor I saw his shadowed feet planted in front of me. All the lights were off again and from my position on the floor he looked even bigger than he already was, I remembered the T-rexes again.

He crouched in front of me ''I just wanted to take care of you Mika! Why do you have to make it so hard?'' he sounded irritated.

In the darkness I could only see the part of his face touched by the street light coming through the window. The dim light did especially good job high lightening his icy-blue eyes… they were indeed stunning… death-like and devoid of all emotions, but still beautiful.

''…'' as I tried to speak a coppery taste invaded my mouth, and I realized I had cut my lip in the fall.

''Shit! You are bleeding babe'' he picked me up and sat me down on the edge of the bed ''I'm sorry Mika… I didn't want to hurt you… I'm sorry'' he starting sounding like a kid again. I felt sick.

My vision became blurry ''Go away… please'' my voice was barely a whisper.

''Don't cry Mika I'm so-''

''GO AWAY'' my eyes widened in fear after realizing I had just yelled at him and I instantly covered my mouth with my hands.

His face turned sorrowful ''Of course I will leave baby cakes. The sun will rise soon and I have to be home before that'' he said sheepishly.

I breathed again… he said he was living. Thank God.

''But you are coming with me''

''Whu- What?''  _Excuse me?_

 

* * *

 

Knock…Knock…

''Mika…? Are you still sleeping?''

Jonathan Pierce, or Johnny as his friends liked to call him, has been planted in front of Mika's bedroom's door for at least ten minutes, feeling like the universe's biggest idiot. Not only he had gotten extremely drunk in a failed effort to impress her, but he also made her drag his unconscious body for only God knows how far till her apartment… and with a hurt ankle!

'' I know you told me not to wake you up… but I didn't want to leave without apologizing first…''

Dragging a hand over his face, he was internally praying that the silence he has been answered with meant that she was a heavy sleeper and not because she despised him.

From this day on, Johnny has made the solemn promise of never drinking alcohol again, and not only because he made such a fool on himself last night, but also because he had woken up with the heaviest headache of his life. It was so strong it didn't even feel as a hangover headache, it felt more as if someone had literally punched him on the face, and the fact of having a really bizarre and vivid memory of the incredible hulk punching him in the face just made everything worst.

''…Sigh… I'm really ashamed about last night I can't believe I just blacked out like that…I'm really sorry, I know you are probably very upset… but let me make it up to you please…''

Discouraged by the lack of answer, he turned back to leave and was almost at the end of the short hallway that separated her room from the living room, when he felt a soft breeze touch the back of his neck followed by the squeaky sound of a door opening behind him.

''Mika…?'' Johnny asked, scooting closer to the door again.

He didn't mean to peek; given it was a girl's room. But the door had opened wide enough to give him a perfect view of the inside. However, he didn't find her there.

'' _Did she go out?''_  he wondered  _''that's weird… I'm up since pretty early and I never saw her leave''_

Suddenly, a chilly autumn breeze came through the bedroom's window and sent out flying a pile of papers resting over a desk. Not giving it much thought, he rushed inside to pick up the mess. He tensed after realizing he had just intruded inside Mika's room totally uninvited, but after making a quick scan he confirmed he was alone.

''Uff'' he huffed while closing the bedroom's window  _''It's starting to get chilly. I hope she hadn't sleep with her window open''_

Once he finished placing all the fallen papers in order, he began staring at the overall room decoration. His palms became sweaty as soon as he realized he was inside the room of the girl he has fancied since starting college.  _''So… this is Mika's room…''_  he thought with a smile, it indeed reflected a lot of her personality. Plus, for a girl who spends most of her time sleeping over her studio desk, she surely had made this place look pretty cozy.

What caught his attention the most, apart from the obscene quantity of shoes and bags displayed like trophies over wall shelves; were the thousands of pictures exhibited over the wall beside her desk. He assumed they were all photographs of her family and friends from back home  _''she looks so happy…''_  he mused in his head. It's not as if Mika wasn't a cheerful person in general, but he has definitely never saw her look as happy as she appeared to be on those pictures  _''well, maybe when she gets drunk''_

The image of one particular girl was the most recurrent one  _''she must be her big sister...they definitely looked alike''_ he had heard what have happened to Mika's older sister from her friend Maddie. He was a single child so he couldn't even imagine how great the pain of losing a sibling could possibly feel. He became sad just thinking about it.

''AHEM…'' The sound of someone clearing his throat startled him out of his thoughts.

''Gezz! Mika I'm sorry I didn't meant to enter your-''

Surprised wasn't enough of a word to describe how Johnny felt when he encountered what seemed to be Conan the barbarian leaning against the door frame.

''Who…?'' he titled his head in confusion.

'' I could ask the same thing to you pal'' the tall and bulky man replied.

Johnny didn't know why, but he didn't like this guy one bit ''I'm one of Mika's friends from school. My name is Jonathan''

''Aham…'' The stranger answered with clear disdain as he removed his wayfarer and tucked them inside his leather jacket ''Listen kid, I don't wanna be rube but can you please take off?'' he said while jerking his thumb towards the door.

Johnny arched a brow and crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to look a little bit more intimidating ''I'm sorry, but who are you exactly?''

The bulky guy swaggered inside the room ''name's Casey, Mika's boyfriend'' he said casually.

''WHAT? Boy- Boyfriend?'' Johnny didn't even tried to dissimulate his shock ''She doesn't have a boyfriend!'' he said a little bit too quickly ''she never mention anything about-'' he made brief pause and looked at the strange man up and down before adding ''don't you think you are a little old to be dating a twenty one years old?''

Casey smirked ''what can I said? She likes real men'' he was having a really hard time trying not to snicker, teasing this guy was just too funny ''plus…how else would I have her house keys?'' he showed him a game of keys with a lot of girly keychains on it… definitely Mika's.

Johnny's mouth fell agape ''Where is she? I need to talk with her''

''She's not here… she moved to my place and asked me to pick up some of her stuff''

''Mo- Move…? but-'' Johnny couldn't even finish his sentence when Conan- sorry Casey, gripped his shoulders with a well-toned arm and, with an incredible force, started dragging him out of the room and conducing him until the apartment's door.

''Yeah, yeah I know is hard to swallow pal'' he said as they walked ''this is yours right?'' he asked lifting Johnny's jacket from the couch and tossing in over the poor, bewildered guy's face.

''Wait!'' Johnny finally reacted once he was push outside the apartment.

''I think the best you can do is move on pal… I know it's hard, but chicks come and go that's life'' Casey gave him a few sympathetic pats on the shoulder ''Oh! and nice mustache by the way'' then he closed the door, laughing.

Still frozen in front of the apartment, Johnny still couldn't believe what had happened  _''She has a boyfriend''_  he whispered to himself  _''and he's an asshole!''_

He decided to phone Mika just in case, but her cellphone was dead. However, before putting his cellphone back on his pocket he saw his 'mustache' reflected on the screen … it was a sharpie draw mustache.

Feeling really sore and heartbroken, Johnny finally left with too many question roaming his head.

 

 


	5. Kitchen Sex

 

_**I have to admit something…** _

" _So, what do you guys think? Cute huh?''_

" _Meh… nothing special''_

" _Not my type… but it has potential"_

" _Mikey… how many times will I have to tell you that you need to be careful while handling human girls…look at that nasty cut over her lip''_

" _Ugh… that was an accident Leo…"_

_**I never had a long lasting relationship, and don't really feel that I want one.** _

" _And what happened to her ankle?''_

" _That wasn't me bro, I swear. It was already like that when I found her"_

" _How convenient for you, eh? She couldn't run even after seeing your ugly butt face"_

" _Shut up Raph! Donnie you can patch her up right?''_

_**When it comes to men…even If I was dating someone, the first day of a bargain sale would have more priority than our dates.** _

'' _Hmmm… I believe so… put her on my lab and I will treat her there''_

" _Your lab! Oh no, I'm not so sure bro…every time a chick goes into your lab they always come out with something weird or without something…"_

" _Don't be ridiculous, I won't do anything to her''_

" _Yeah, I don't know bro…''_

" _Alright… do as you like Mikey, but have you notice how swollen her ankle looks like? She is going to wake up with a lot a pain if you don't treat that soon, and if you don't clean and patch that cut properly it would probably leave a permanent scar on her lip"_

_**I just don't have the passion or the will to invest in a relationship.** _

" _Hey! Be careful dude! Don't manhandle her''_

" _Really Mikey? Are you telling ME to be careful? I was only checking her body temperature and, as I suspected, it's dangerously low. She's at high risk of developing hypothermia. Did you really have to bring her all the way until here practically naked?"_

" _I was in a hurry bro! The sun was going to come out any minute"_

'' _Then you shouldn't have wasted so much time playing with her you idiot''_

'' _Okay guys, stop fighting. Mikey, give the girl to Donnie, you know that I don't like girls with face scars; and Don, please don't do anything weird to her, she just arrived here"_

'' _Alright Leo… but I will be there the entire time!''_

'' _Tsk… ''_

'' _Oh, I think she's waking up''_

''Mhhmmm…''

'' _Great! Just what I needed, an hysterical girl screaming in my lab"_

_**Does that make me selfish?** _

''Ughhh… what… where''

'' _Good Morning babe… this are my bros… bros, this is Mika''_

'' _Oh…She passed out again''_

" _Figures…"_

'' _That's better, at least for now…"_

_**I really don't know, but if my lack of motivation means I'll never find true love, then I'm fine with it.** _

_._

* * *

_._

I woke up with a jolt, like those you feel when you are about to stir out from a bad dream. Unfortunately for me, something was telling me the real nightmare was just starting.

After opening my eyes, it took me awhile before I was able to completely come to terms with the fact I had just woke up in a different place I went to sleep in. So, for a couple of minutes I just stayed there, glancing at the unfamiliar ceiling above me, thinking about absolutely nothing. Maybe it was the initial shock that made me froze, or maybe it was because my mind was still half sleep, but for whatever reason, the only thing I knew at that time was how much I needed to pee.

Groggily, and with a lot of difficulty I went vertical " _what is this place?''_ I wondered while darting my half open eyes around the unfamiliar view. This definitely wasn't my room. No, it wasn't even a bedroom; it looked more like a living room, and I was sitting over a big leather sofa right in the middle of it  _''Where I'm? How did I even get here?''_  my fingers rubbed my temples as if they were trying to squeeze the information out of my brain like orange juice, but everything was just a foggy mess and the more I tried to connect the dots the more confusing it all became.

However, everything became as clear as a day, when I felt something odd in my face _''Why my mouth feels so funny?''_  I lifted a finger and my eyes widened as I touched how swollen my upper lip was  _''I must look like a duck!_ _''_  was the first conclusion my sharp mind jumped into  _''but what happened? When did I- Oh…''_ That's why they say ignorance is bliss, because the horrible feeling of not remembering anything was thousands of times better and easier to handle, than the one I got once all the memories from last night came back to me like a punch in the face.

_Fuck…_

_Mikey… the frigging monster turtle…he happened **.**_

The last thing in my memory was Mikey's wicked grin as he lifted me and threw me over his shoulders like a rag doll. I instantly looked at my fingernails… they were all broken and splintered, there were even some fingers with barely any nail left. I let out a choked sob and my eyes grew hot as I thought how hard I must had tried to struggled against him, yet I couldn't even remember properly those last couple of seconds I fought before blacking out.

Using my thumb and index finger, I stretched out the edge of the oversized cloth I was mysteriously wearing. I immediately recognized the cartoonish crocodile with sunglasses and a martini glass printed on it. This was the t-shirt the nightclub's staff had gave me the night of my embarrassing fall  _''Why I'm wearing this?''_ and as I expected, there wasn't any underwear in sight, but at least the t-shirt was long enough to cover everything that needed to be covered… and it was way better than being completely naked. That's for sure.

The lack of windows made impossible to even guess what time it was. But what I did notice was how big and nicely furnished this whole place was. Believe me, it was so modernly and neatly decorated that for a moment my brain distracted itself from the precarious situation only to wonder how it was possible for a huge turtle monster to have better living conditions than me… and my parents.

Letting the idiotic thoughts aside, I decided to stand up from the sofa to get a better view, but when I took a couple of steps forward, an annoying tingling sensation made me lower my sight to my feet  _''Oh right… my ankle was supposed to be twisted''_  it looked much better now though, and it was even bandage with gauze  _''Well, at least I can walk now''_

Despite my legs feeling as if they were made of jelly, I managed to stumble until a stone wall that conduced through a long hallway… a really long and dark hallway. Hesitation took over me when I started pondering the idea of entering that really creepy path or not, but I shrugged it off and continued anyways when I considered that it was better than staying still, waiting for my imminent rape '' _I have to get out of here. Exit… I need to find an exit''_  as I started venturing further inside, I began noticing how colorless everything seemed to be. Perhaps, the absence of a natural source of light was the reason everything seemed so colorless, grayscale and with way too many shadows.

The first room I stumble into looked like… a kitchen? I wasn't really sure because the lights were turned off, but it seemed like kind of a kitchen  _''Nothing to see here''_  I decided continuing my path despise my stomach growling like an unleash beast, and I began wishing for the next room to be a restroom.

However, when I was about to turn around to leave, my ears caught what it sounded like someone approaching in the distance  _''Damn it!''_ I jumped inside the kitchen again and began looking for a suitable place to hide. Panic filled me and without hesitation I entered inside of what I assumed to be a storage cabinet. It was small and crowded with canned food, but it was big enough for me to fit in if I squeezed myself against the shelves.

A couple of seconds went by, and I stoped hearing the footsteps… everything became silent… suspiciously silent if you ask me.

Between the door's really narrow slit I saw how the whole place lighted up, making clear that someone had flickered the lights on  _''Shit… someone is inside''_  I shut my eyes tightly and tried to even up my breathing as much as possible so it wouldn't give me away. if whoever have entered needed something from this cabinet I was screwed  _''What if is Mikey?''_  my body trembled at the idea of seeing him again.

''Raphael'' a feminine voice sing sang ''what are you doing in the kitchen? Are you cooking? You leave me alone in the bed''

''I thought I had heard something… but it was a just a mice''

 _Raphael…When did I heard that name before? Wait! Could he be the 'Raph' who I heard yelling like an enraged beast the first time I spoke with Mikey? Holy_ … _his voice sounded surprisingly normal when he wasn't angry... If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was just a normal person._

''What! There is a mice in here?'' This chick was literally in front of a gigant talking turtle, but she was more worried about a mice. Talking about priorities…

_How can she act so relaxed around that thing? Perhaps she's the same as them? But Mikey told me there were no females on their species. Perhaps she's a different kind of monster then?_

''Babydoll, you are in the sewers not in the fucking Hilton. You are lucky is only a mice and not something worst''

My face twisted in disgust _''A sewer he said_ … _''_

''Mmmhh I guess you are right… however, if I see any mice I'm going to scream''

''Don't think too much about it, I will kill it before you can even see it. Are you hungry or something?''

''Just a little, do you have any bread?''

''Yeah...I think is inside that tall cabinet over there''

My breath stopped  _''what tall cabinet is he refering to? My cabinet…? Wait! There's no bread in here! Who keeps bread inside a cabinet anyway!''_  I heard footsteps coming closer " _FUCK!_ '' I prepared myself to be caught at any second until…

''Oh! Wait. Never mind, it's over here'' Raphael suddenlly said.

I pressed my chest hard '' _OMG… I was about to have a heart attack…''_

''Raph… Why are you smirking?''

''I just thought about something funny''

''Really? What it is?''

''It's a secret''

_Jezz, stop flirting and just go away already…_

The girl chuckled ''you weirdo… where do you guys keep the toaster?''

''Oh… Mmmhhh let me see, I'm almost sure that's inside the tall cabinet ''

'' _WHAT THE!''_ I winced again '' _No! There's only canned food in here!''_

''Oh, forget it, is besides the microwave over there''

An awful realization hit me in that moment _''Oh my… Maybe he is doing it on purpose…Hold on… that can't be… can it?''_

''I can see you don't spend too much time inside your own kitchen…''

''Actually no, Mikey is the only one who actually knows how to cook something edible''

''Oh, he's your youngest brother, isn't he?''

''Yeah, the youngest of the four''

_The youngest huh? That would explain a lot his strange and childist behaviour._

''And where is he now?''

''He's practicing his katas in the dojo''

_Shit… they even have a dojo in here? in the sewers?_

''I thought you guys didn't have training on Sundays''

_Oh God… did she just said today is Sunday? Then… that means I slept for an entire day… Wait! That also means that I have been here for a whole day…Shit!_

''That's right, we don't, but Fearless punished him for skipping yesterday's session… apparently, he got a little distracted with a new toy''

''You brother is quite strict, isn't he? ''

''Tsk, Fearless thinks he can boss everyone around all the time. I don't know how Mikey and Donnie put up with all his shit… ''

''So, you are like the rebel in your team? I can't totally picture that''

''Babydoll, you haven't seen how bad I can be yet…'' the dirty implication dripping from his voice gave me goosebumps.

''Oh… I'm dying to see''

My mouth was hanging open  _''when did this turned into a cheap porn movie's dialog?''_

''Raph…wait … we can't do it in here, what if one of your brothers comes…Ah!''

''They can watch if they want then''

_Oh Lord please… don't tell me they are gonna do what I think they are gonna do._

''Aww! Raphael!'' Yep, they were doing it.

I covered my face with my hands and let of a chocked  _''Oh God''_ That had to be some kind of poetical punishment.

''Oh God! Yes! Yes!" And indeed it was.

''Yeah… tell me how much you like it?'' I heard a slap after he said that.

''Oh! I love it, love it!'' gosh, if it wasn't because she yelled those kinds of things I would have believed she was being brutally torture or something.

''Yeah… you love that don't you? Fucking whore''

I tried my best to zoom out from this entire and completely uncalled for situation, but between all the hysterical sex screams, the crude sound of flesh bouncing against flesh and Raphael grunting and growling like a irate bull, the only thing I could do was pray for it to end quickly.

_._

* * *

_._

A few more minutes of hardcore porn went by and I just continued waiting inside the tight storage cabinet with my bladder ready to explode at any second. The dim light that passed through the small door slit allowed me to read the nutrition label of an canned tomato sauce  _''Mmmhhh 35 grams of carbohydrates…and I would have believed that a sauce made of tomatos would be much healthier''_  I was immerse in my reading when a really loud 'THUMP' startled the hell out of me  _''What the…"_ I didn't even have time to react when everything inside the small space began shaking around me, as if an earthquake had suddenly started.

''Yeah! Right there Awwww'' I realized they were now doing it against the cabinet I was hiding in.

''Baby, you feel amazing!'' They were only inches away from me, the only thing separating us being a really thin and fragile wall of fake wood. I wanted to cry.

They began bouncing, and everything in the small space begin shaking violently in response. I covered my head with my arms to avoid being hit with the cans that started falling from the shelves abode me. But I became afraid that they were going to cause the door to pray open, so I tried to contain as many as I could using my body.

''Awww that's it that's the spot''

 _''Ouch_ … _Ouch''_  cans after cans continued falling over my head, arms and back…and they hurted like hell!

The movement suddenly stopped, however I could still hear them fucking on the distance. They had just changed their location to another side of the kitchen.

I sighed in relieve. For a minute there I believe the wood would break and they would start fucking all over me or something. I was still in a predicament though, given that I was practically buried under thousands of heavy food cans and if I dared to moved a muscle they were all going to start plummeting to the floor and push the door open.

''That's it Raphael! Yes! Yes! Mmmmmhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhh''

My body wasn't strong enough to hold all that weight for much time.

''AWWWW AWWWW MMMHHHHHHHHHH''

Plus, I had received so many blows in my head that I was starting to feel dizzy.

''MMMMHHHH MHHHHHH OH YES! THAT'S THE SPOT!"

My legs started trembling '' _Ugh_ …  _I can't handle all this weight any longer and_ … _I really need to pee''_

''YESSS! YESSSSS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RAAAPH''

_DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T SHE JUST SHUP THE HELL UP!_

And as if someone had literally fulfilled my wish, I heard the girl giving one last scream…then she went completly silence.

_Good, they finally fini-_

''What the hell Leo! Did you got mad?!" My short moment of relieved was interrupted by Raphael's sudden yell.

''Her lewd noises were disturbing my meditation time" a voice as cold as steel answered "it was highly annoying"

Raphael let out a grutural growl in response. I could tell he was starting to get piss off "Asshole! You could have just told us to shut the fuck up! Was this really necessary?"

"Do you want to fight me for this Raph? You know the rules…"

_What happened out there?_

"More than annoying I found it to be highly antigenic. This is a kitchen Raph, we eat in here case you forgot" a new voice intervened.

_That's the brother who likes redheads... what was his name again?_

"I can't still believe what you did Leo! I really like this one. She was… lively''

''Pfff…"

''Donnie don't laught, Raph is clearly upset. But don't worry brother, I'm sure you will find a better one soon enough" despise Raphael's insurgent personality, it was obvious who really was on command in this group.

''Sorry, I thought he was just being ironic. It was good though" Oh right, Mikey called him Donnie.

''Tsk… frigging nerd'' surprinsingly, Raphael's mood suddenlly became calmer and there was even a litte bit of playfuness dripping from his voice "I bet you cannot wait to take her to your lab for your creepy little experiments''

''Nah…There is no fun if the person is already dead''

''Damn Leo! you at least should had let me finish firts''

 _Eh? He's kidding right? Right? They couldn't have possibly- OUGHH!_ My legs were about to give in. The weight of the multiple cans threatening to crush me, unless I dropped them.

''GUYS! WHAT DID YOU DO?'' to only make things worse, Mikey suddenly entered the scene yelling like an hysterical woman for some reason ''how could you guys!''

''Gosh Mikey… What are you whining about?''

''I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED HER GUYS!"

''Calm down dickhead… I think you are misunderstanding something''

''HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE SUCH A THING!"

''Fuck! Would you listen to me dickhead! That is not who you think it is IDIOT''

''Eh? What do you-" he paused for a moment and then let out a sheepish little laugh ''Oh damn…sorry for all the fuss guys… for a second there I thought this chick was Mika'' he snorted.

''She's not, she was the girl Raph brought home like fourth days ago''

''How can you even confuse them? They don't look anything alike…mine was way hotter''

''Tsk,you wish dude. But where is she then? she's nearby, I can smell her"

No more than two seconds later, a mountain of canned food stomped out form the storage cabinet like a wild stampede. The clatter of thousands of cans rumbled against the kitchen walls, some of them bulged and others exploded as soon as they collided with the floor, leaving streaks of disgusting mush all over the place.

Altough I was well aware of the fact that I have just made a dramatic entrance, I stayed there. inside the cabinet as if glue to the now almost empty shelves. But trying to made mimesis with the piece of furniture resulted to be completely ineffective considering I was just a couple of feet away from the four brothers I knew maybe just bit more than I would have liked to. If I believed Mikey was huge, it was because obviously I haven't met his brothers. They were taller, bigger and meaner looking than him.

My body froze under their stares and I didn't even have a chance to blink when I saw Mikey already in front of me. I gasped and jumped a little bit over my heels, making even more food cans roll outside. Gingerly, I lifted my head to look at the big face of relieve he had ''Oh babe! I thought I had lost you'' he exclaimed as he yanked my arm to pull me outside ''don't scare me like that again'' he began squishing me so hard against his plastron that I wasn't even able to breath.

I immediately squirmed out of his grasp ''LET ME G-'' my sentence was cut short when an really eye-catching combination of crimson red and pure white ceramic drove my attention to the floor. ''HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'' my heart stopped, and a scream followed as my eyes landed on the expressionless face of a young woman.

'' _Babe… clam down!''_  Everything started to sound as a distant echo in the background.

''HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'' She was looking at the void with empty dark eyes. She, without a doubt, was the same girl I have just heard having the sex of her life just a couple of minutes ago. She has been so alive and vigorous… and now, she was sprawled on the floor surrounded by a pool of her own blood, naked and with her stomach cut open in the center. Almost automatically, I gave a couple of shaky steps towards her, I think Mikey tried to grab me on the way until his brother wearing purple stopped him for doing so, not waiting him to spoil the little show.

I wasn't even close to her when I felt over my knees and started sobbing like a little girl "Mia…" I whispered as stretched my hand trying to reach the corpse, but I was still too far away and didn't have the strength to stand up anymore "Mia…" I knew that girl wasn't her. I was well aware of that, but for a minute my brain shut down from the present, from that kitchen, and from those monster surrounding me ''Please wake up…Please…don't leave me alone''

_''This girl is interesting…She's seems to be suffering from some kind of trauma… those are always fun to study''_

_''Hmp_ _…_ _She's is just coconuts… as Mikey's chicks usually are''_

_''She's just shocked because of what she saw… I think that's a perfectly normal human reaction''_

_''Alright that's enough guys!''_  Mikey suddenly snapped at his brothers  _"Come on babe let me get you out of this place"_  he lifted me from the floor and squeezed me a little bit too tightly against his plastron _"you guys better clean up all this mess before- EEK!''_  he squealed  _"Ehmm dudes… Is just me or the temperature just suddenly got really warm… and wet?''_

''HAHAHAHA Mikey! I think your girl just pee herself and YOU HAHAHA''

''Pfff...''

''That just nasty…why everyone keeps forgetting this is a kitchen. We have our food in here!''

Well… at least I didn't need to use the bathroom anymore.

**To be continued…**


	6. Fake Virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First, I wanted to apologize for such a long delay! I really don't like taking this long to update, mostly because there's a lot of things you can forget between a chapters (even I do) and I don't want you to miss anything! That's why this time I did a super long chapter to try to compensate my tardiness. So, enjoy!

**Warning! This chapter contains explicit sexual content, rape, and strong language. Reader discretion advised**

Everything seemed like a blurry mess as Mikey carried me through a long and shadowy hallway. His large reptile hands were under my armpits, keeping me at an arm distance from his body. The voices of his brothers were still echoing against the walls, laughing and joking about what just happened. Truth to be told, my little 'accident' was the last thing on my mind in that moment. All my thoughts were still in that bloody kitchen floor, together with the mutilated girl laying over it.

After seeing her, there was no doubt why Mikey mistook her for me earlier. That girl's hair and skin color had been really similar to mine, she didn't see that much older than me either… _and now she was dead._

_Death: Devoid of any life, no longer alive, done._

I could felt the chunks rising in my throat. This whole 'situation' was just too sick… too twisted to be real _"They said that girl only lasted fourth days. I already spent a whole day pass out. Does that mean I only have three days left? Gosh, if a girl who was so willing to be with one those beasts lasted so little then…"_ I gulped hard, already predicting my not-so-bright future " _there is literally no hope for me… I'm doomed… I'm literally screwed"_

My morbid train of thought stopped as soon as both of my feet touched the floor. They were wet, as well as my legs; even the bandage around my ankle was completely soaked. I shuddered. It was so gross!

We were now in a place that looked really similar to a gym's changing room, with a row of lockers at every side, a perfectly burnished wood bench placed in the middle, and teal mosaics providing a subtle hint of color to the picture. The normally irradiating from this place just made everything seen even more bizarre. This was a madhouse filled with monsters, but they somehow knew how to décor everything with nice taste. For me, that was just really messed up.

Suddenly, a pair of three fingered hands entered my field of vision and lifted my t-shirt up to my head "HEY! Stop!" I protested, flexing my arms to stop my only piece of cloth from being removed.

"That's dirty babe, you need to take it off" My green captor said with his usual grating voice.

I let out a groan when my t-shirt left my head _"Damn, I'm naked again…"_ I crossed my arms in front of my chest, trying to save some of my almost unexciting modesty _"Be strong Mika… don't give this creature the pleasure of seeing you cry…again"_ That was easier said than done, because as soon as I saw him stripping from all his strange gear as well, I began whimpering like a lowing cow.

Mikey looked at me with a mixed look of exasperation and amusement written on his face "Baby cakes, stop crying. We are just going to take a quick shower…Gezz" his maskless face took me by surprise for a second. It sure made him look different. He seemed older, maybe a little bit more serious looking? Yet, not so frightening as his brothers. That's when I first noticed the darker green dots that appeared to be the equivalent of turtle freckles on his cheeks. Some might think that would have made him look cute, but I was only able to think about Chucky from Child's Play.

"I dun wan t- shwr!" That in human language meant _'I don't want to shower'_

"Pfff, what's that supposed to mean?" chuckling, he strolled closer to me wearing nothing but an unnerving expression.

I tensed and hugged myself tightly, panicking because of his uncalled proximity "Whu- whu what do you want?"

Then, as the a little sadist he was, he took out – literally from out of nowhere- the same small dagger he had used in my room to shredder my underwear and held it just inches away from my face. I flinched at the sight of it "I think is time we remove that" he said with an obnoxious little smile, signaling the wet bandage in my ankle. Or at least that's what I think he said. I don't know for sure. I was still too focused on the sharp object that was almost touching my nose to pay any attention to what he was saying.

He kneeled down to cut the wet bandages. He did quick and in a swift movement, grimacing and squealing in the process.

" _Really, who would have thought that a sewer's monster would be so delicate about things like these?"_ It would have been my time to laugh if it wasn't for the paralyzing fear I was still feeling.

Chucky- I mean, Mikey, lifted me up again, this time wrapping one arm around my waist.

"Hey! Put me down! Where are you taking me? I dont-what the…" I went mute in the middle of my demands as soon as we entered this huge and steamy new area.

Now, this room matched a little bit more with the all surrealism of the situation than all the previous ones did _"Woah…This place never ceases to surprise me… in a I'm-going-to-die-here kind of way"_ I remembered my first semester in college when we studied Japanese architecture. I also remembered telling my friend, Maddie, how much I would like to visit a place like this someday _"How fucked up way to fulfill a dream…"_ Anyways, said room looked exactly like those huge Asian bathrooms, you know, those with the enormous bathtub with turbid hot water. They were called, _onsen_ … I think.

But, to my dismay, we walked pass it until a small corridor with a row of individual showers, again, just like the ones you will find in a gym.

"Ple- Please do-don't do this" I pleaded miserably as I recoiled against a corner of the little shower space.

"What are you talking about, baby cakes? I'm only trying to clean you up, that's all!"

I shook my head frantically "I can clean up by myself!"

"Awww, are you embarrassed because of your little accident?" he pinched one of cheeks as if I were a kid "Don't sweat about it babe, I needed a shower anyway. I just finished training" I wanted to punch him in the face.

"I'm not embarrassed because of it…" _or at least wasn't until you mentioned it_ "I just don't want to shower with you!"

"Sorry… did you said something babe?" But no matter what I said, he just kept playing goof while rubbing a soapy white liquid all over his body.

Hot water started to fall, and talking suddenly became more and more difficult as the temperature rose "I said… I don't want to take a-"

"Come, get inside, you will freeze on that corner" after deciding to ignore everything I was trying to said, he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him a little bit too forceful.

"Ugrhh…" the collision of my naked body against his hard-as-rock plastron took the air out of my lungs; yet, I recovered quickly in order to put some distance between us "Wait! Listen to- EEK!" I squealed with surprise when he squeezed almost half of the content of same soapy substance on top on my head.

"Careful with your eyes!" the twisted bastard laughed.

My eyes burned as if they were on fire, but I was determined to keep them open even if it meant hell "Wait! Don't to-"

"Why are you complaining so much? We are only taking a shower" he started scrubbing my head so roughly I thought my hair would fall off.

Eventually, his hands left my head to scrub lower regions. But, he continued doing long circling movements, as if washing a car _"He said he wasn't going to do anything… maybe he's for real?"_ Although, I didn't know if was because the size of his hands, or because he was moving both of them too fast "Stop!" but, I was able to feel him touching everywhere at once "W-wait du-don't mo-ve like that" It was an overwhelming, excruciating sensation "Do-nt" and because of the water that entered my mouth every time I tried to protest, I felt as if I were asphyxiating.

"Mika babe, stop squirming so much, I want to end this quickly"

I had to support half of my weight on the wall because of my wobbly legs "I-I th-ink's e-enough already"

Mikey flicked his tongue and looked at me with a bratty scolded-child-attitude "But, you are still filthy babe, especially in… _here_ "

Now, there is a limit to how much my body can take before reacting "I SAID STOP! STOP TOUCHING ME! ASSHOLE" that last part was not an insult, I was just saying out loud what he had just touched. But, if yelling at him haven't been bad enough, my hand also moved on his own to slap his turtle face so hard that I was able to heard more than a finger breaking in the process.

His grip loosened and I immediately stepped away from him. I knew getting very far inside that small space was impossible, but any corner I could squeeze myself into was enough for me, anything to get away from him and his wandering hands.

My breathing was frantic, as if I had just run a marathon, and it wasn't until a couple of seconds later, after coming to grips with reality, and after looking at my throbbing hand, when I finally realized the stupid thing I had just done "S-S-Sorry, I didn't mean to…" I hurried to say in such a submissive manner I couldn't help but felt disgusted with myself "Sorry…" I repeated, turning my face away and squeezing my eyes shut tight, dreading to see the same terrifying expression he had made in my room after I called him monster.

Everything went quiet _"EEK! This time he's going to kill me for sure. Mom… I'm sorry for everything!"_ a strange tension felt into the room and I was already expecting my punishment when…

Nothing happened.

"Listen babe, I know you are probably still scared of what you saw in the kitchen…" he finally spoke, sounding strangely apologetic "but, you should know that I'd never let something like that happen to you…" his voice was calm, and the words came out from him like velvet "So, What you say? Would you let me protect you, Mika?"

My eyes flew open, and I immediately turned around to look at him. Not because I believed in what he have just said, but because I was curious to see what kind of expression he was making. But, just as I had suspected, I saw nothing… his eyes were as empty as his words had been.

I dropped my sight to the floor again _"Why do I feel so disappointed?"_

Mikey remained silent, with his hands planted at both sides of my head, trapping me against the wall and waiting for a reply _._ I suddenly felt suffocated, and I didn't know if it was because the clouds of hot steam filling the already-too-crowed space or because I was starting to grasp the reality of my situation.

What was I supposed to answers to that? Anyone with half a brain should have been able to notice the meaning behind such words. Basically, he was telling me that if I stopped being stubborn, he would make sure that I live more time than I would if I keep resisting _"In other words, no matter what I choose, I'm going to die either way, aren't I?"_ The weight of that last thought made stomach flip _"Are those really my only two options?_ " For a moment, I even wondered if such words have been a product of his own invention, or if he had copied them from one of his more intelligent looking brothers. Maybe it was a script they all repeated to every chick they capture to screw up with their minds as well. I didn't know why, but that last thought made feel really annoyed. What right does he have to try to bend my will and play with my head? Does he really think I'm stupid enough to fall from his crap? What does he takes us human girls for?

"Heeey! Baby cakes, did you hear me?" My eyes jumped back to Mikey's, now filled with anger "Girl, you space out a lot, don't you?" I need to give this mutant some credit. He had the natural ability to make me feel more irritated than frightened in any given situation.

Actually, I was dying to spit out everything that was on my mind. I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell at him all over again, I wanted to curse him using all the profanities invented by man, I wanted to sing how repugnant I found him and how I would rather prefer being skinned alive than being touched by him.

But, when I opened my mouth to finally say so… I hesitated. In the last micro second, I hesitated, and… like a coward, nodded my head in surrender.

"Good girl"

And lost the only chance I had to speak up.

 

* * *

 

Sitting over a strange bed in fetal position, I was the vivid image of misery.

"Mika, stop crying already… Jezz" my captor annoyed words were only betrayed by his awful good mood.

He was currently going through a really extensive collection of romantic music in order to 'set the mood' as he previously said he would do.

The light was dim, but except from a couple of shadowy corners everything was still visible. And let me tell you, it seemed like something had exploded inside this bedroom. From the ceiling to the floor, the walls were covered with stickers, bands posters, and playboy's centerfolds. There were piles of comic books and videogames scattered everywhere, thousands of DVD's cases, and even some vinyl's stocked on already full-with-crap shelves. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that this was the room of a really messy teenager… that was still living in the nineties.

"Babe, relax" he said, jumping to one side of the bed "You look tense" he smiled, lying on his side with his head resting on his hand "Do you want a massage?"

" _Fuck your massages!"_ I cursed in my mind, hugging my towel and turning away from him.

I felt the mattress shifting behind me and a pair of arms tensing around my abdomen "Mmmhhh…You smell marvelous now" he breathed against my neck, taking a sitting position and placing me between his long and scaly legs. The way his deformed toes curled up each time he took a sniff at me, made me want to rip all my hair off.

I began sweating cold _"I can't do this… I really can't do this…"_ The only idea of being intimate with this thing made sick _"I can't do this…"_ as soon as he tried to take my towel off I clenched to it as if holding onto my own life _"I can't do this, I can't do this"_ no matter how afraid of dying I was, I just couldn't give myself up that easily _"I can't do this, I can't…"_ all my nature screamed against it.

So, when his hand went up from my thigh to touch 'deeper' lands, I freaked out with all my might.

"WAIT, WAIT! I CAN'T DO THIS!" I unintentionally said out loud, turning around and extending my arms in front of me "please, Mikey, don't do this… please"

"…" He rolled his eyes and pinched between his eyes, I should have realized then that this was only going to make everything worse.

"Please… I won't tell anyone about you and your brothers… I will never tell a soul! I promise… so please… let me-" yet, my desperation didn't let me see anything else but that… desperation.

I was abruptly silenced by his fingers roughly squeezing my cheeks "Gosh, I'm really tired of your attitude baby cakes… the first time we talked you sounded so friendly and funny… but now that I know you better, you are kind of dull and depressing. Total boomer"

I began sobbing even harder _"Really, what I'm expecting from this thing? What's wrong with me?"_ for the first time I wasn't crying for fear, I was crying because I felt shame. I was ashamed of myself.

Gently, and with obvious malice, he scrapped a side of my face with his free hand "You're lucky you're so cute… or I'd have already gotten rid of you for being such a hassle"

I felt the blood freezing inside my veins and without even a drop of hesitation I disengaged myself from him to run directly to the door "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shouted, slamming my fist against the hard wood "PLEASE SOMEONE"

"Woah…Woah…you need to relax babe" Mikey laughed from the bed, not even bothering to stand up. He knew I wasn't going anywhere.

Part of me knew that what I was doing was pointless and even stupidly dangerous "SOMEONE HELP! PLEASEEE" But at this point, I only cared about delaying the inevitable as much as possible "PLEASEEEEEEEEE SOMEONEEEE! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" and also because faith is the only thing you can't lose on situations like these "HEEELPP"

But apparently, all my ideas only serve me to get me into even more trouble "DAMN IT MIKEY! CONTROL THAT BITCH BEFORE I GET IN THERE AND SHUT HER UP MYSELF!" the power of that scream sent me tumbling directly to the floor, it was terrifying and made my legs instantly give up.

"I was just letting her drain out a little bit, Raphie bro!" Mikey yelled in response "I swear nobody has patience in this house" he sighed, kneeling in front my stunned form on the floor "are you alright babe? That big and scary brute scared you, right?" great, he was making fun of me again "don't worry, he already left, but you need to listen to me, okay? There are rules we need to follow in here…" he grabbed my face again and made look at him "or you can get kill"

With my face still in his grasp, my whole body began shaking with a sensation I have never felt before. It wasn't pleasant emotion, but it didn't felt that bad either, it was like a combusting feeling that grew in my stomach and came out of my mouth as a spit "FUCK YOU" gosh, saying that felt so frigging good.

But Mikey bewildered expression was soon replaced by a new and really obscure look "Oh! How did you know that was the next thing I was going to do!?" he laughed, taking a fistful of my hair and dragging me back towards the bed.

He pushed me down to the bed again, and with his hand still tangled in my hair he peeled the towel off of me "Finally…" he muttered hungrily, not wasting any other second to throw himself at me "dude, I was dying to do this" his breathing became labored as he began swirling his tongue against my neck.

I continued struggling and grunting beneath him like a wild animal, the adrenaline of the moment giving me a little bit more of strength.

At first, everything he did only felt ticklish, but everything turned into pure pain as I felt something sinking into my skin.

My eyes instantly closed, trying to tolerate the piercing agony at the side of neck "Ugh! Stop!" but the more I tried to move the more pressure he applied "Arggh" and that's when I finally understood what he was doing.

He was trying to stablish dominance.

I stopped all movement and gasped loudly, trying to regain my breath as I became limp under him.

Once he noticed my stiffness, he loosened his grip.

_"He really is an animal, isn't he?"_

Letting out a pleased grunt, he conducted his tongue down to my exposed chest, slowly circling it around my breast. His eyes were only focused on my body, always finding a new spot to lick. I felt like a human Popsicle.

Was this even happening? My brain couldn't even grasp it. Have I been stupid enough to believe I will be able to get out of this situation? I was aware of what he was looking for the moment he came into my room. What a fool, what a naïve imbecile I was. What I'm always like that? Why do I always believe everything will sort out at the end? Nothing, ever, sorts out at the end. I should have learned that lesson already.

As I tried to ignore his deep inhalations against my skin, I began detailing the ceiling, and began losing myself between all the 80th bands poster tapped in there. But my moment of release was cut off when I felt another bite, this time just over my ribs.

I looked down and he was staring right at me, the piece of flesh reddening between his canines, telling me with his silence I wasn't allowed to escape from this even inside my mind.

His free arm went to the small of my back and lifted me a couple of inches from the bed. He had literally fit my whole right breast inside his mouth, and was sucking it so hard that I thought he was going to end up swallowing it.

" _I guess this is why he preferred them bigger"_ I thought humorlessly as my tears blinded me. Was all this foreplay supposed to prepare me for something? Or was he only doing it for his own amusement? I didn't know anymore, but I was almost sure it was the second.

He finally let it go, making a nasty slurping sound "Mika… this isn't fun… said something… do something! I'm doing all the work!"

My eyes went wide; I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wanted to say _"Excuse me? Did you actually just stop rapping me to accuse of being frigid?"_

But instead, I just continued looking at him with a fish eyed expression.

"Whatever…" he finally said, before flipping me like a pancake on the bed.

"Wait! hmfnd" I was on my back now, and my pleas were muffled by my face being pushed again the mattress, and before having the chance to turn around to see what he was planning to do, I felt something sliding inside my me.

"EEEK! T- Take that out, PLEASE!" I hauled like a wounded dog.

"Oh, **now** you are talking, aren't you?"

"It hur- hurts please! Take it out!" I should have learned by now that pleading wasn't very effective in these situations.

"Babe, relax, is only a digit"

You know, one thing I have learned from my visits to the gynecologist, is that I suffer from a really bad case of 'shy lady parts' or as I like to call it 'hostile vagina' meaning that the damn thing just tenses up if any unauthorized object goes near it.

I buried my face in the sheets, as a new wave of pain shook me every time he tried to push himself further inside "Take it out, take it out, TAKE IT OUT"

"Don't tense up or it will hurt more"

I groaned "I know that…Ughhh" all my body was fighting against the intrusion and I just couldn't relax no matter what I did.

"Why are you so tight? Don't tell me you are a virgin?" he snorted as if that were the absurdist thing in the world.

I found that comment to be little offensive, more than a little actually "If I were what? WHAT? That's not your business!"

Believe or not, those words actually made him take his finger out and flip me around again.

"Are you for real?" his eyes were large and his mouth wide open, as if I have just promised to tell him the secret of life or something "Are you a virgin?"

The grip he had on my shoulders tightened, and I saw his posture tensing with anticipation. Was this for real? He looked so much like a kid waiting for a Christmas gift that I wanted to puke.

Of course I wasn't a virgin, but after seeing him acting like that what I was supposed to say? So, because I knew how terrible liar I was, I limited my answer to a curt nod.

Then, something incredibly bizarre happened…

"For real?" Mikey's previously icy cold eyes lightened up until they looked blue sky.

The sweaty mess I have become was rendered speechless _"Woah… he really has to be the most gullible creature in the world to actually believe something like that"_ Yeah… I wasn't the most experienced girl in the world, but I was either a virgin. I mean, I thought the way he almost made his entire giant finger fit inside made it quite obvious.

He made a stupid little laugh a smacked lightly a side of his head "Of course you are a virgin, that would explain why you were so frigid, I bet you were so scared" while doing pouty face he embraced me -with a lot of delicacy this time if I might add- a nuzzled his face against my still wet, tangle, mess of a hair.

_"Scratch what I said about gullible, I meant dumbest. He must be the dumbest creature in the whole world to have actually believed something like that"_

He broke the hug, looked at me with the cheesiest grin I have seen in my life and said "I knew you were special" as he held both of my hands between one of his.

I was speechless _"Whu- Whu What should I said?"_ I thought in panic. _"Is this really happening?_

The only thing that I knew was… once my lie is discovered, what happened to the girl in the kitchen will look like a walk in the park in comparison with what will happen to me.

 

* * *

**Gezz, Mika… What have you done? Mikey could be gullible, but what about his three scary older brothers?**

**To be continued.**


End file.
